eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Fletching
Fletching and Bow-Crafting Fletching is the ability to make missile weapons and ammunition, focusing primarily on those weapons which utilize some degree of aerodynamic form in order to enhance delivery. Sling shots and onager missiles also fall under fletching, although the degree in which those types of missile change are not as pronounced as aerodynamically based missile weapons. Factors in Fletching There are several different factors in determination of a component for a task: Type, Extraction, DC, Base Effect, Additional Effects, Additional Skills. * The type indicates the type of material that is to be used in construction of the component. * Some items require extraction if you find them in the field. In order to use them, someone must first successfully roll to extract. * The DC is the difficulty check required with fletching in order to successfully create the component. * The base effect is what the head will normally change given the somewhat generic 'type' involved. In addition, when an effect indicates '+1 Atk|Dmg', that means that +1 can be applied to either attack or damage. When an effect indicates '+2 Atk|Dmg', you can decide to divide it into +1 atk and +1 dmg, or +2 atk, or +2 dmg. And so on, for values above +2. * Some items might fall into a type, but have additional effects to the end result. For instance, you can use a thunderstone as a missile head falling under the 'uncommon stone' type; however, it will also have a possible effect ot blindness or stone on impact. * Finally, the additional skills category shows which auxiliary skills can be used to ease the DC roll for creation of the component. Base Fletching Roll The base fletching roll is as follows: d20 + attribute bonus + bonus if you have Fletching + bonus for additional skills The attribute bonus is the highest between DEX '''and '''INT. The additional skills applicable are determined by the components of the crafting attempt. Fletching Skills There is a Fletching skill or proficiency that can be taken. Rangers, Rogues and Fighters can take Fletching as a core skill if they want. There are other skills that can be used in addition to Fletching', '''''but the bonus from only one of them can ever be added. Fletching Components The Fletching Construction Table has a bunch of different components that can be crafted through fletching. When it comes to bows, cross-bows, slings and sling-staves, you will need to craft multiple '''components '''in order to successfully create the object. This can also be true for the aerodynamic missiles as well. For the crafted objects, the following components are required: * '''BOW: '''string, stock * '''CROSS BOX: '''string, stock * '''SLING: '''tension * '''SLING STAFF: '''tension, stock * '''ARROW / BOLT: '''head, shaft, fletching * '''BULLET: '''shot One important note. When crafting a weapon or missile, the effects are cumulative. If you create an arrow that has a head of titanium (uncommon +1 Atk/ +1 Dmg), a shaft of wilderwood tree (uncommon +2 atk), with griffon feather fletching (uncommon +1 Atk), it will have +4 to hit, and +1 damage. If you create a bow with a stock of wilderwood tree (uncommon +1 Atk) and a bowstring made of griffon sinew (uncommon +1 Atk +1 Dmg), the bow will have +2 to hit and +1 Dmg. Use them together for +6 to hit, +2 damage. Of course, it's tough to find all of those components all of the time, so don't waste it. Amounts When you construct a weapon component, it is only enough for 1 weapon. When you construct an ammo component, a success will produce enough for 10 ammunition. Final Construction Once you decide to use a component for either ammo or a weapon, that component cannot be used for any other ammo or weapon in the future. Fletching Construction Table Category:Crafting